Inverno
by Ruby de Vallois
Summary: Project Fic Fórum Final Fantasy Brasil . GabranthxLarsa, shortfic. Warnings: Yaoi, shota, breguice suprema. Pus "In-Progress" porque talvez eu escreva mais.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XII pertence a Square-Enix, junto com todos seus personagens. Criatividade e breguisse cabem unicamente a mim.

**Inverno**

Estava nevando. Não que a vista para a cidade de Archades deixasse de ser bela, só era _diferente_ naquela época do ano. O ar parecia pesado naqueles dias, a respiração tomava forma de fumaça perto dos lábios e em todo canto haviam pessoas com mais roupas do que o necessário. Apesar de tudo, Larsa gostava de neve, gostava de sentir o frio chegar e se enfiar debaixo dos grossos cobertores de sua cama, acender a lareira que ficava apagada nos dias de verão e primavera. Quando estava exausto demais no fim do dia, seu guardião, Gabranth, lhe trazia uma xícara de chá quente e insistia para ele ir para a cama. Ele sempre recusava, dizendo que tinha muita coisa para fazer, mas Gabranth sempre ganhava o _round_ o pegando no colo e o colocando gentilmente na cama, todo protetor e cuidadoso como sempre era, claro, protegido pelas paredes do quarto do pequeno lord. Fora delas, a não ser que estivessem sozinhos, uma barreira muito mais grossa que a camada de metal do capacete que usava os separava, uma subjugação e polidez enorme vinda do Judge que afastava Larsa indiretamente. Mas ele não conseguia se esconder para sempre atrás da armadura.  
O príncipe não conseguia dormir naquela noite, nem depois de três xícaras de chá que seu leal guardião havia lhe dado. Era verdade que o frio tinha grande parte da culpa, mas o garoto sentia algo a mais no ar. Gabranth, como sempre, estava ao lado da porta, de pé, já sem o capacete, como Larsa insistia quando ficavam sozinhos por muito tempo, o observando tentar ler um ofício pela quarta vez naquela meia hora. Finalmente o moreno soltou um suspiro de frustração e se levantou, indo até a cama enorme, se sentando.  
- Gabranth, você se importa de me acompanhar até os jardins? Eu sei que está um frio intenso e já passa da meia noite, mas tenho medo de que, se não tomar um ar fresco, vou ter um colapso.  
- Não me importo, Lord Larsa, é sempre agradável te acompanhar... - o loiro disse pegando o capacete da armadura, quando o príncipe o parou antes, a pequena mão enluvada em seu pulso, o olhando com um sorriso cansado.  
- Não, por favor, deixe este pedaço horrível de metal aqui. Eu lhe peço. Ademais, provável que não tenha ninguém acordado no palácio a esta hora. - ao sentir o braço do loiro relaxar, o pequeno lord o puxou para fora do quarto, pegando um manto no caminho.  
Os dois caminhavam sorrateira e silenciosamente pelas sombras altas e maciças do palácio adormecido. De vez em quando ouviam vozes e era a vez de se esconderem numa pilastra próxima, só para descobrirem servos comuns que ainda estavam acordados. Chegando ao jardins sem grandes complicações, sem Larsa perceber que todo este tempo estava segurando firmemente na mão do guardião que, apesar do silêncio e cortesia, ficou embaraçado com tal aproximação. Ao pisarem no caminho de pedras que levava a um grande labirinto, Larsa apertou o manto contra si, o vento gelado lhe arrepiando, mas, mesmo assim, não soltava a mão do loiro. O guiou facilmente pelo labirinto, que conhecia desde os três anos, era seu lugar favorito em todo o palácio, indo em direção a uma pequena praça, com direito a banquinhos de madeira belamente esculpidos e uma fonte, congelada a esta altura da estação.  
O príncipe finalmente largou a mão do loiro, que sentou-se em um dos bancos, deixando que o pequeno fosse até a cascata de cristal projetada pela fonte, não conseguindo conter um sorriso ao observar o quanto ele ficava ainda admirado com o prisma de cores noturnas que se mostravam no gelo, puro e cristalino como os adoráveis olhos azuis que o fitavam. Adoráveis? Ultimamente Gabranth tinha pensamentos muito_estranhos_ direcionados ao seu _protegée_. Por exemplo, o quanto, apesar de considerar isso proximidade **demais** e, conseqüentemente, desrespeito, apreciava os toques suaves de Larsa, mesmo que ocasionais e raros. Ou que ainda se pegava admirando a beleza andrógina do principezinho, o contraste da pele pálida com os cabelos escuros, o azul intenso e cativante de seus olhos, até que se repreendia internamente por deixar o olhar ponderar sobre o quão bonito era o corpo do jovem lord.  
Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo simples toque das mãos de Larsa em seus joelhos, a visão do pequeno lord trêmulo a sua frente o impelindo a abraçá-lo, mas o guardião reuniu todas suas forças para não o fazer e somente sorrir.  
- Sim, Lord Larsa? - por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu se segurar e colocou uma das próprias mãos sobre a do garoto, que sorriu de volta, se sentando a seu lado, olhando para cima.  
- Não é nada. É só que você parecia pensativo demais, não que eu quisesse interomper seu raciocínio, mas é que... eu fico com ciúmes dos seus pensamentos que lhe ocupam mais da sua atenção que eu. - ele riu baixinho, ainda com uma das mãos em seu joelho, o olhar fixado na fonte congelada.  
- Lord Larsa, posso garanto-lhe que o senhor vem em primeiro lugar em meus pensamentos. - o guardião não acreditou no que havia dito, mas se aliviou em perceber que o sorriso do jovem lord só aumentou. Entretanto, se incomodou polidamente quando ele se encostou em seu braço, semi-cerrando as órbitas azul-opala. Gabranth pôde sentir as batidas cardíacas aumentarem o ritmo, o garoto virou a mão e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Isto lhe pareceu [btão[/b errado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão confortante. Porque, na vida como Judge, ele conhecia pouco ou nenhum carinho, e agora, ao tê-lo tão perto, com suas barreiras totalmente em xeque e sem ao menos o metal para encobrir seu rosto, fazia com que todo seu corpo experimentasse uma sensação de inquietante conforto. Sem mencionar que podia dar a desculpa do frio para as bochechas coradas, o simples ato de se envergonhar perdido há muito tempo para Gabranth. Em seu caminho para se tornar um Judge, ele havia posto de lado sentimentos e sensações que estavam voltando gradualmente conforme convivia mais com o príncipe.  
Ah, mas, ao mesmo tempo que errado lhe pareceu o garoto ficar de joelhos no banco e enlaçar timidamente seu pescoço, sem dizer nada, a visão do rosto igualmente corado dele fez Gabranth finalmente colocar de lado suas barreiras e o abraçar de volta. A respiração quente e pausada do menino em seu pescoço lhe deu arrepios impossíveis de conter tanto quanto eram proibidos.  
- Lord Larsa, eu não acho que... - "que seja adequado."; "que seja apropriado", pensou, quando foi interrompido.  
- Gabranth, por favor, deixe-me ficar só um pouco assim. - ele sussurrou, apertando os braços em seu pescoço, se aproximando mais. O loiro podia sentir o calor do corpo do pequeno, não resistindo em correr uma das mãos por suas costas, se surpreendendo por agir com tanta ousadia assim. Como se não bastasse isso, Larsa encostou o rosto com o dele, sentindo-o tão quente quanto si próprio. A esta altura, os batimentos cardíacos de Gabranth eram tão rápidos e fundos que ele tinha medo que o jovenzinho os ouvisse ecoando pela armadura. Por mais correto, por mais que soubesse seu devido lugar, o guardião não conseguiu resistir mais, levou uma das mãos até o rosto pequeno do garoto, afagando com carinho, até o virar para si mesmo, tão perto que a respiração dos dois se confundiam e o vermelho quase vinho que tomava conta de ambos parecia o mesmo.  
- G-Gabranth... - foi a última coisa que Larsa sussurrou, antes de perder a voz para os lábios do guardião. Um beijo inesperado, sensível e tímido, sem nenhuma malícia a mais, já que este foi um ato extremamente corajoso da parte do loiro. Afinal, ele tinha o triplo da idade de seu jovem lord, sem mencionar que era apenas um Judge Magister e ele, um príncipe. Mesmo assim, foi um beijo em que pôde colocar toda sua admiração pelo pequeno, todo seu carinho e dedicação. Depois do que pareceram aos dois uma eternidade, se separaram, ambos envergonhados demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Larsa se sentou de volta no banco, com os dedos enluvados na frente dos lábios, enquanto Gabranth fixou o olhar na fonte, extremamente embaraçado com o que acabara de fazer.  
- Eu... eu acho que é melhor voltarmos para meu quarto. Preciso... dormir. Já é tarde. - o príncipe se levantou e o olhou. Sorriu, quase um sorriso culpado, e estendeu a mão para o Judge. - Vamos?  
- Lord Larsa, eu...  
- Sssh. Não vamos querer estragar a cumplicidade das estrelas ao falar sobre isso bem embaixo delas. Não hoje. - e o guardião suspirou, aceitando a mão de Larsa e se levantando, caminhou junto com ele até o quarto. Quando foi para o seu próprio finalmente descansar, tinha fresco na memória o beijo e isso o ajudou a carregar seus próprios pecados, limpando a mente antes de deixar que o sono o tomasse.


End file.
